supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel - The End (Again)
Ezekiel is an angel that belongs to the Powers. He is a calm but mighty warrior that is deeply loyal to Michael and his allies. Background Ezekiel had fought against Lucifer's forces both in his Rebellion and in the Apocalypse. When Michael had been banished to the Cage he was distraught and angry at the Winchesters and Castiel. When the Civil War in Heaven broke out he fought with the other Powers against Castiel on the side of the Archangel Raphael as he promised to free Michael and put everything back how it was supposed to be. However, they quickly learned that Raphael was guilty of treachery as he promised to free Michael but had no true interest in freeing him and wanted to rule Heaven uncontested. He and the other Powers abandoned the war and went into seclusion on Earth to truly find a way to free their leader Michael. When the Leviathan were freed from Purgatory Ezekiel fought with his fellow Powers against them. The battles were mostly unsuccessful and Ezekiel watched many of his fellow Powers lose their lives in battle. After learning the weaknesses of the Leviathan, as well as the destruction of Dick Roman, the tide was turned in their favor and managed to destroy them. He was present on the night that Daniel Leonard became the Heavenly Saint and saluted him along with his brothers. Season 9 When the Fall occurred Ezekiel had been on Earth along with the other Powers in the company of Michael's Battalion when his wings were burned away due to Metatron's spell. Ezekiel despaired the loss of them but was given hope again when Daniel had been visited by Death and had informed them that they could bring Michael back from the Cage and he could help undo the effects of the Fall as he was unaffected by being in the Cage. Yet, to do that, they would need the Holy Grail, which the Battalion once had been given for safe keeping but left in the care of the Men of Letters which they stashed away in their secret bunker whose location had been lost to the Battalion. Ezekiel was dispatched by Joseph to several places along the country to gather information on the movements of the demons, which had been more active as now Abaddon was attempting to seize control. He was present at the Pavilion when Logan Donovan came down with news of the Winchester's being spotted, bugging their car, and his confiscation of their angelic weapons and wardings. He also wished Daniel luck when he and Jedediah went off to tail them to get into the Bunker for the Grail. Soon after, Logan Donovan had found a slew of demon activity that the Winchesters were also investigating and Ezekiel went to look into it but Donovan defied orders of going in alone. Ezekiel scolded the agent when informed that he lost his protection cuff and had been chased off by the Winchesters, however, let him off easy when Donovan assumed responsibility for his defiance and was ready to receive punishment from him. Ezekiel was among the welcome party when Daniel came to the Paradise Pavilion with the prophet Kevin Tran and delivered not only the Holy Grail but the angel and demon tablets as well. When confirmation was sent to the Powers of the location of Bartholomew's faction as well as their recent action of attacking a peaceful faction Ezekiel had been sent to round up the survivors of this faction and bring them over to their side. He managed to find the survivors and eased them into the fold with the aid of some humans from the Battalion to show the angels that the Powers could be trusted. Ezekiel was present in Joseph's office when Daniel and Kevin had returned from their personal outing after they'd been attacked by a demon. He helped in the explanation of their plans to help Michael be released from the Cage. When the Feast was only a few days away he helped Joseph in organizing and running through the check of the preparations for the ritual. He expressed his personal opinion that Gadreel be excluded from being present for the ritual due to his slip up with Daniel at the park during his attack. However Joseph told him that Gadreel would be in attendance. Ezekiel was present as he watched Joseph pass on Nazareth's swords to Abel to officially make the human turned angel an official member of the Powers. Ezekiel commented on the weight of the swords both to emphasize the new burdens that Abel will take as well as give his support in Abel's promotion. The moment was cut short when Nathaniel came to inform them that the Winchesters had been sighted not too far away from their location which prompted Joseph to accelerate their plans. Ezekiel was with the rest of the traveling party on a plane later that evening as they traveled to the site where they meant to perform the ritual. When they arrived at Stull Cemetery, Ezekiel was greeted by the party of angels and Battalion humans led by Jedediah. They changed into ceremonial robes and went into the citadel to meditate and seek revelation impending the ritual. He was knocked out of his trance when Abel was shaken up by a feeling that he said felt like Cain but wasn't him. The time for the ritual started and Ezekiel watched as Daniel performed the ritual unflinchingly and opened the door for Michael to be pulled up from the Cage. He was in high emotion seeing Michael back on earth with a show of golden firery wings. Season 10 When Michael was freed, among the first things he did was restore Ezekiel's and the other Powers' wings. Hannah had approached Ezekiel with claims that she and her faction wished to return to the Heavenly Host under Michael's rule. Ezekiel wasn't sure of her claim since she was a known follower of Castiel's, however, she presented the body of the renegade angel Anita as testament for her sincerity. Ezekiel was unsure of how to handle that so he went to Michael for his counsel. He was with Joseph and while Joseph was adamant that a known 'heretic' couldn't be trusted Michael simply conceded to let Hannah come back. Ezekiel then left to tell Hannah of the decision. Personality Ezekiel constantly presents a calm and strong presence as he rarely shows any outward rage or happiness making him the most docile among the Powers. He always carries himself with the integrity that he feels a warrior/angel must have. He expresses what he thinks the model Angel of Heaven should and always be and shouldn't have been changed since the start of the Apocalypse. He believes that showing and being at the mercy of emotions is for humans and he won't waste time pretending that he is. Despite that Ezekiel does seem to have quite the humble demeanor for an angel as high as himself as he doesn't mind doing his duty no matter how big or small it is whether its leading an operation or showing someone to their room. When it comes to humans, he doesn't seem to possess any ill thoughts on them on a personal level but does have reservations against them when it comes to business. He thinks of them as less reliable than angels and rather not have them at his side when performing his duties but he will work with them willingly, so long as they don't do anything to disrupt or endanger the success of the mission. Though he carries a constantly poised look, it has been shown that he can express emotions when the times call for it. Such a time was when he outwardly shows disapproval and some anger when he sternly scolded Agent Donovan for disobeying an order. But he also quickly forgave him as Donovan took responsibility for his decision and was prepared to accept the consequences with professional maturity; a quality he couldn't help but respect from the human. Another notable time was the look of overwhelmed happiness at the sight of seeing Michael back. Powers and Abilities Ezekiel has the typical powers and abilities of an angel however his are stronger than normal Angels and Seraphs. The only angels stronger and more skilled in combat than him and his fellow Powers are the Archangels. *'Angel Swords': Ezekiel wields two of these blades and keeps them under both of his sleeves like other angels do and draws them to use in battle. *'Memory Screening': Ezekiel was able to look into memories of a certain event that Logan Donovan witnessed by reaching into his mind. *'Teleportation': After Michael was released from Lucifer's Cage one of the first things he did was restore the wings of The Powers, allowing them to teleport once more. Facts and Trivia Ezekiel's name roughly means God Strengthens. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels